


Do I look like a princess?

by sugary_despair



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Karin is soft, Karin isnt aware of her cuteness, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a ALL STARS event, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: You agrees to transform Karin into the childlike princess she dreams of.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Wanatabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Do I look like a princess?

“I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful dress You”  
“Really”  
“Yeah”  
“Well i guess I’ll get to work” You started walking away  
“Can't wait to wear it ♪” after Karin said that You stopped in her tracks and gave Karin a smile.

Karin sat down anxiously awaiting You to finish her dress, something sexy, mature that would make any girl transform into a princess the moment she puts it on. This was different from what she would normally wear, she saw wearing princess dresses as a way to strip herself of maturity and turn back into a little kid again. Karins hands shook, she was grateful that You offered to do something so generous for her but upset at the idea that she could be such a burden to someone she admires. You walked into the idol study club holding a blue dress, it was covered in bows and frills, something Karin definitely wouldn't have worn before. It definitely wasn't a plain dress, You truly did fulfill her promise, Karin grabbed the dress away from You and felt the frills and silk of it all.

“Hope it wasn't too much for you” Karin said looking at You  
“It was fun” You smiled at Karin  
“Don't you think it’ll be too cute for me?” Karin pointed at herself frowning  
“Don’t make the dress sad” You, “you are cute ♪” You paused “How dont you know of your own cuteness” You looked concerned, Karin sighed  
“Well will you help me put it on” Karin looked into You eyes bluntly  
“Sure” You grabbed the dress as Karin took her blazer off, slowly untighing her teal tie and starting to unbutton her shirt. Karins face turned red before giggling.  
“Why are you looking at me like that” Karin looked over at the A-Rise posters around the room.  
“Uhh? Is because your beautiful a good enough answer” You laughed, her face also turning red.  
“Don't make me blush” Karin giggled looking at the floor

Karin pulled down her skirt, You handed her dress, Karin stepped into the dress and pulled it up to her chest, You pulled it up higher and zipped it up. You pulled out a crown and placed it on top of Karins head, Karin covered her face as it turned bright red. You turned Karin around to look at her.  
“Do I look like a princess?” Karin said still covering her face, You looked at her up and down  
“Of course you do” Karin uncovered her face, You grabbed her hands and spun Karin around before bringing Karin into You body, Karin giggled.  
“See now you feel like a princess” You giggled as Karin grabbed both of You’s hands and swung them side by side,You’s face turned bright red.  
You grabbed Karins hips, Karin grabbed You’s shoulders, they swung side by side, putting their heads together and looking at each other's feet.  
“We’ve only known each other for so long but I feel such strong feelings for you” Karin said pulling herself in closer to You.  
“Same” You’s ears turned red, You hit the cd player in the room wich played classic ballroom music.

They didn't say anything after that, they just smiled and danced, You grabbed Karins hips more and more. Time felt as if it slowed down the more they danced as if time morphed so they could spend more time with each other. They danced in the typical ballroom fashion, going around in a square and spinning each other around, it didn't matter if they stepped on each other's toes, all that mattered that they were together. You stepped on Karins left foot, they both looked up at each other and blushed.  
“I know we've only know each other for a short time” Karin said as they started dancing again this time looking into each others eyes “But, I think I like you” Karin looked away before You grabbed her chin forcing her to look at her, Karin giggled.   
“Me too” You looked away and stopped dancing, the sun was now starting descend past the horizon, Karin and You looked at each other awkwardly at first before both mutually leaning into each other, You grabbed the back of Karins head.

There faces were right in front of each other, they both blushed as You kissed Karin on the lips. They looked away from each other awkwardly, You pinned Karin onto the desk, Karin giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl after reading translated versions of this event (the three princess) I may or may not ship, HonoMaki, SetsuKarin and YouKarin :)
> 
> (here it is https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sx94pkRbCz1N_pYpsdD1NhLN_3PZSwHLwme_oBttZFE/edit)


End file.
